


The child

by Addison54533



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: Chakotay gets the captain pregnant because she was somewhat drunk and scared because belanna was gone for a few weeks





	The child

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors

Kathryn leaves the holo deck and goes to her living quarters. Once she gets there she starts the bath water and gets a glass of wine after stripping in her bed room leaving a lace thong and her night gown on her side of the bed. Belannas been gone for almost a week and Janeway is really lonely. She takes her glass and walks to the bathroom turning the water off and gets in. She sinks down into the water a little closing her eyes the doorbell goes off and she sighs then says “come in” she stands up and grabs her robe putting it on then goes to the living room where commander chakotay is standing.

“captain, I didn’t know you where in the bath sorry.” He says looking down “ its fine, what did you need.” She says looking into his eyes.” Wanted to see how your holding up without belanna here i know you have been somewhat depressed lately” he touches her cheek and she drinks the rest of the wine setting the glass down. “ I’m fine...wanna stay with me tonight ? No sex “ he nods “ ill stay if you want me to ill let you finish your bath ok? “ she nods and walks back to the bathroom taking her robe off. Getting back in the tub and washes her hair and body. She drops her hand down to her thigh and keeps it there taking a deep breath. Debating if she should rub herself or not. She sighs and drains the water grabbing a towel drying her hair and bod then rapping it around her lower waist and supports her chest with her arm walking to hr bed room chakotay is laying on the bed and blushes.

Kathryn grabs her night gown putting it on first once she gets it down over her ass she grabs the undies that are sitting. On the bed and puts them on. Then climbs up next to commander chakotay. She lays on her side “ commander can you hold me please?” He doesn’t answer pulling her close to him and puts his arm around her waist. Later that night when he’s asleep she moves his arm off her and rolls onto her back sliding her hand up her night gown touching herself over her panties and she moans quietly. Chakotay wakes up and pulls the blanket up trying to keep her from noticing he’s awake. A while later he touches her thighs and she jumps the next thing she knows is it’s morning and naked and there’s cum all over the bed. 

She grabs the sheet and wraps it around her self giving chakotay his clothes “ please leave “ he gets dressed and walk out not saying anything she showers and changes the sheets on her bed. Then walks to sickbay. “ aw captain, what brings you here today?” She looks down and walks over to a empty bio bed “ i wanna know if I’m pregnant” she says lifting her self up on the bed. The doctor scans her and smiles “ i want you to come back in  a few weeks from now” she nods and stands up walking to her ready room “ belanna to janeway” kathryn hits her combage “ janeway here” “ come to your ready room” Kathryn gets really happy and once she gets there she runs into her ready room and hugs belanna to the ground “ baby I’m pregnant” belanna doesn’t say or do anything but hold her.                                                                  


End file.
